DRW Looters
The looters are people who survived the outbreak and are now loot stores as psychopaths in Dead Rising 2. They are a group of scavengers who take advantage of the zombie outbreak in Fortune City by looting various stores and businesses. They are first encountered in Zombrex 1 and can be found in various stores afterwards. They are dressed in gray hooded sweatshirts with "Fortune City, Nevada" written in white across the chests, red bandanas, and backpacks. Story Dead Rising 2 Zombrex 1 Chuck Greene first encounters them when he is looking for Zombrex in a supermarket, finding three of them terrorizing a pharmacist named Denyce Calloway, demanding access to the store's nonexistent safe. Chuck intervenes, and is forced to kill the crooks to save the pharmacist. Other looters inhabit pawnshops, abandoned stores that have been turned into semi-functional businesses, selling combo weapons and other goods, such as Zombrex. Such pawnshops include Moe's Maginations and Just in Time Payday Loans. More looters can be found in some stores in the malls located throughout the city, rummaging through goods and attacking Chuck on sight. Locations It is not yet certain whether these locations are completely random or set at a certain time period The looters are hostile at these locations: * During Zombrex 1 in Roy's Mart * At 4:00 am, Day 2, September 26, there are two groups of three on each level of SporTrance in the Royal Flush Plaza. * At 11:47 am, Day 2, Sept. 25 and again in another game at 2:00 am, Day 2, Sept. 26, there are five looters who make a triangle around the playboy sign next to In the Closet and The Dark Bean in Royal Flush Plaza. As Chuck gets near, they attack. In addition there are six other green spray paint cans around the Zombrex Playboy sign, for a total of seven spray paint cans. *Marriage Makers *Shanks *High-Noon Shooting Range *Unfinished underwear store in the South Plaza (Time?) Pawnshops The looters can be found in operating business in the following stores: *Just in Time Payday Loans *Moe's Maginations *Army Surplus Gift Store *Tinkerbox Battle Style Looters are typically found in groups of three, each wielding a crowbar, a flashlight, and a tomahawk. At some places, two groups of three looters can be encountered simultaneously. *'Crowbar/Flashlight/Tomahawk': Looters attack by swinging their weapons. *'Spray Paint': If a looter sprays Chuck’s face in spray paint, Chuck will be knocked unconscious by the next hit while blinded, no matter how much health he may have. Chuck will then awake in the nearest restroom, having lost all of items, including his clothes. Wikia incorrectly state that Chuck loses money when he is knocked unconscious. Chuck loses no money, only his clothes and items. Rewards Prestige Points *'Looter Defeated Bonus': 500 PP Key Items *Pharmacy Key Items *Crowbar *Flashlight *Tomahawk Trivia *The looters bear some similarities with the True Eye cultists from Dead Rising, both groups being recurring human enemies with similar styles of dress, and both being able to knock Frank/Chuck out and take away their clothing and items. *They also bear some resemblance to the Merchant from Resident Evil 4, as both wear hoods and face masks to cover their faces, both wear a backpack to carry items, and both run a resale operation to aid the main protagonist. *All looters share the exact same character model. *All looters will insult Chuck's age, calling him Grandpa and such, even though Chuck is only 29. So it can be wisely assumed that most of them are teenagers or young adults. *The looters will not count towards the achievements Vigilante Justice or Judge, Jury and Executioner. *When they are introduced in the cutscene, they are all voiced by Chuck's voice artist Peter Flemming. Gallery /Gallery}} Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths